Re: Popsicle Fun
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Ichigo is home alone with eating his Popsicle when Shiro(hollow Ichigo) shows up looking for some fun. Warning lemon. Re-posted.


**I don't own bleach. Warning this story has yaoi so if you don't like don't read. This is a story I wrote a while ago and I just found it along with a tone of other fanfic.**

Ichigo was sitting on his bed, dripping wet with water from when his father got him with the hose while he was washing the car. To top that all off he was only wearing was his swim shorts while sucking on a Popsicle. He ran his hand through his orange hair letting water dripping onto his chest and almost into his brown eyes. The teens back was at the wall one leg bent and the other was flat on the bed, making so his legs were spread apart. At that moment a copy of the orange hair teen came into the room. He looked just like the other; the only different was the coloring. Were Ichigo had orange hair and tan skin this teen, had white hair and was very pale. The teen didn't seem to see the other into the room so he kept sucking on his frozen treat, bobbing his head up and down.

"You sure like sucking on that," Ichigo almost fell out of his bed. He looked up to see his copy walking over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asking trying to catch his breath.

"I came here to fuck you what else." Ichigo tried to go to the window to escape only to be stopped when Shiro grabbed his arm. "I don't think so I'm gonna fuck you and you're gonna' like it." He said pushing the other onto the bed crawling on top of him pining him to the bed.

"Shiro stop this, I'm not in the mood." He said while the other is kissing his neck lightly.

"Why would I do that King?" Shiro said in his king's neck nibbling lightly.

"Because I said so, now get off me." He said while his neck was being sucked on leaving a hickey.

"King like I said you're getting fucked," Shiro said pulling away from his mark.

"Can you at least tell me why?" He said looking up at the other light blush on his face.

"I'm horny, you looked really hot back there, your home alone and I can smell the sexual frustration all the way in your inner world." Shiro said grabbing the dripping Popsicle out of his kings hand and put it in his mouth. Once he did that he started pulling down the others shorts throwing them across the room. "Where do you keep the lube?" The pale man said right in his ear then licking it.

"What are you crazy I don't have anything like that?" He said blushing. Shiro rolled his eye and spread the others legs while taking the Popsicle out of his mouth. He then put it to the tight opening rubbing it lightly. "Wait don't…" He was cut off by Shiro pushing it inside. "Take it out," He said trying to pull us his away. With a grin the pale teen then starting thrust the treat inside. "Pull it out of me,"

"You looked so hot I thought I would cool you off a bit." The hollow said pulling it out. "Suck on these," he said putting his pale fingers to the others lips who took them in his mouth sucking on them. Ichigo covered them the best he could before they were taken back. Without any warning the first finger was already inside him. He started thrusting lightly before putting another in stretching him more. "You're so tight king; I can't wait to be in you."

"Right there…" He moaned out while moving his hips into the others fingers. With a grin Shiro pushed in the last finger giving him a few more stretches before pulling them out. After that he grabbed the strawberry's head and moved it to his dripping penis.

"Why don't you help me with this," He said watching the head disappear between the others lips. Once he thought he was covered enough he then pulled out and placed himself to the waiting hole. "This well hurt a bit." He then slowly started pushing in. Watching the others start to cry a bit. "How do you feel?" He said once he was fully seated.

"Like I'm being torn in half from the inside," He said panting, while Shiro waited for the other to get used to the feeling of a large cock up his ass.

"I'm going to start moving now," With that Ichigo gave a quick nod showing that it was alright. The pale hollow slowly started to thrust, each time going at different angles trying to find that spot again.

"There!" With a grin Shiro started thrusting harder hitting that spot each time, watching the other moan and beg. "Harder…"

"Horny are we?" He said doing what he was told. "And who didn't want this."

"Shut it and just do it," He moaned out.

"Don't blame me if you can't walk tomorrow." He said going even harder.

"I don't care!"

"Whatever you say king," He said slamming right into the others prostate.

"Oh god…Yes…" Ichigo moaned out while Shiro moved his legs so that they were on his shoulders making so he was hitting that spot he loved harder. "I'm going… SHIRO!" Ichigo screamed coming all over his and the others chest. Shiro came after a few thrust filling the other with his hot seed. Once he caught his breath he pulled out watching his white juice and the leftovers from the popsicle drip out of the other.

"So did you have fun king?" He asked getting no response he looked down to see he was out cold. He grabbed a towel that was on the floor and cleaned off his and Ichigo's chest and covered him up with a sheet. He then gave his a kiss on the others forehead and when back to his inner world.

**Manda- All done nap time!**

**Shiro- Yes I get Ichi all to myself again. **

**Grimmjow- Enjoy it while it last.**

**Manda- Before those guy start fighting I hope you liked please review and favorite. *Crash sound in the background* **


End file.
